Affari Di Famiglia
by ShadowDancer181
Summary: What if Kate and Ari knew each other long before Bete Noir? Also what if Ari had a twin who was out the family business and there was a baby sister who dad was grooming to be Mossad but didn't want to. AU. Slight Kari. Better Summeries Inside


A/N This is the prequal to a fic I'm working under the premise of what if Kate and Ari knew each other long before she delivered the evidence to autopsy; as well as what if Ari had a twin who managed to stay out of the family business and they all had a baby sister who daddy dearest was grooming to be the next assassin in the David family, but wanted nothing to do with Mossad. This is Kari and Ari is good.

Disclamer.. I don't own anything you recognize… I do lay claim to Rebekah (Ri) David and Kai Haswari though… Thanks to NCISlvr for all the help with everything

Bete Noir

"What Lab Rat carries a Sig?" Kate froze. What the hell was Ari doing here? The last time they had been able to talk he was going undercover with Hamas…Hamas, crap. The guy Gibbs killed was Hamas. What is so important that they would send someone after it?

As Ari tied Kate up the final time he murmured to Kate "I'm sorry I had to hurt your friend, love. Meet at the usual spot; I'll explain everything"

Later…

Kate slipped on to the bench beside her long time friend and lover, who looked nothing like how he had earlier. She promptly punched him twice, hard. He raised an eyebrow.

"The first one was for scaring the hell out of me, the second for shooting Gerald"

"I'm sorry I had to do that, love"

"I know… I'm still pissed about it though" Kate said snuggling into his chest

"I know love, I know"

Reveille

She flirted cheerfully with Ari, knowing full well who he was. With a slight tilt of his head she realized he wanted her to follow him.

After getting shot by Gibbs

"You do realize that I really hate your boss right now don't you?" he gritted out as Kai finished working on his shoulder.

"Yes I get that you hate Gibbs right now" Kate replied laughing at something one of his sisters had said. She, Ri and Ziva were all curled up gossiping and drinking tea. Ri's puppy Amina lay curled in her lap. This was safe. This was family.

Twilight

He hands the young woman the last piece of equipment that she would need. She nodded tensely before relaxing "Yes Haswai"

"Good. You will die a martyr, the cause thanks you." With these words he pushed her back in to the fight. Kate promptly stops 'struggling' and Ari swiftly slices the ropes binding her. They move quickly to avoid being seen and soon get to the rooftop were Ri was finishing setting up the gear. "C'mon Kate let's let him do his thing and then we can get out of here."

"K, Ari… Be careful we'll have to hang low until Ziva can straighten everything out and you 'die' or more accurately your double dies."

"Abby knows everything?"

"Yes" Ri said as she and Kate run to the get away car.

Kill Ari Pt. 2

Damn Ari was good. That's all Ziva could think as she saw the double fall. As she pulled the cell phone she quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Ri here"

"Ri, Ari's dead" Silence "can I talk to Kai?"

"Is everything ready Kai?"

"Yes. I'll keep an eye on everything" "and Zi? Please be careful"

"I will Kai, I will"

She simply put her hands in her hands before pulling a slim wallet out of her back pocket flipping open to look at a picture before turning it to look at two more . That was when she started letting the tears fall. The first was a picture taken right before Kai and Ari had left for medical school. All four looked happy and innocent. The other two were from the last time all were in Israel at the same time. In one all were in fatigues holding their favored firearms, a photo quickly snapped by a friend. The third was similar to the first, yet each had gained shadows in the years since Kai and Ari had left. Each set of eyes held grief. "Oh what has he done to us?" what Ari's double had said was all to close to the truth. Ari could have easily turned into that.

"Officer David?"

Hastily wiping tears she stood, "Agent Gibbs, I should go."

As she walked away she flipped to the fourth picture of the four of them with Kate one of the last times they had all been able to get together before Ari was put undercover with Hamas. That night had been when her father had found out about Kate and Ari.

At the family safe house

Ziva slipped into Kai's current apartment smiling at the sight her family made on the couch and oversized chair. Ri leaned on Kai, half asleep while Ari and Kate were cuddled in the chair, and all were watching a movie. You would never guess that Ri, like Ziva had been trained to kill from the second their brothers left. Without their protectors the girls had been unable stay innocent. Ziva had tried as hard as she could to protect the youngest of the four, but in time had been sent away. Rebekah was only fifteen but already had several kills to her name. As talented as Ari with a sniper rifle, and extremely talented with most weapons she had made her first kill at fourteen.

"He really screwed us all up, didn't he?" she asked the group at large as she nestled into Kai's other side. She felt, rather then saw his nod.

"We'll get through this o' short one"

"Kai!"

"Well... frankly you are" Ri added in.

"Shut up Ri"

"Love you too Zi"

Ari looked over his girlfriend's head and watched his family bicker. This is family. This is what it should be like.

A/N Review! Please! Also any suggestions for Kate and Ari's new names will be considered seriously


End file.
